All I Want
by Kittyinaz
Summary: What if two people make a wish at the same exact second? What if that wish was granted and they find themselves with the chance to make it all right, to fix everything that had happened. This is that Chance. Starts at the end of S6 Eric/Sookie/Godric, AU Disclaimer: I in no way own anything to do with True Blood or SVM. I would have written it more like this, if I did.
1. Chapter 1 What If

**Pre Edit Count – 1,848 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: What If _by Safety Suit

* * *

A pain-filled gasp is heard on one side of the world as someone catches fire on top of a mountain, and realizes what is happening and that nothing will save him. On the other side of the world and at the same moment, another gasp sounding exactly the same occurs. There is no one here to save her this time; the one she finds she is wanting is not here.

Both realize in that exact same second that they want the exact same thing: their other half. Nothing more in their bodies, souls, minds or hearts is wanted than the other.

A bright light fills the area they are both in, and they both gasp. "I wish…" and neither have to finish the thought. Neither can finish that thought as the universe looks on…and decides to grant a wish.

* * *

The next instant for both of them, the space not even being a heartbeat, Sookie and Eric both wake with a gasp in two different locations. They both sit straight up in shock from what their senses are telling them. They feel the other, and they are not dying. And both have the same thought – '_What is going on.' _

Sookie is beyond shocked when she realizes she is in her old bedroom and can smell her grandmother's cooking downstairs. Her mind tries to prove it wrong and looks at everything as being suspect, but soon she is feeling something that she never had at that time of day – a light version of her bond with Eric. That dismissed the dream aspect, one she would have liked, and that all that had happened was a horrible nightmare. So the next thing she uses is her talent, and she not only hears her Gran's mental voice, but also feels her. The reality of what this has to be makes her eyes go wide. She scrambles out of her bed and is soon down the stairs, stopping to stare at the woman who was gone when her life went to hell. Unable to help it, Sookie quickly has her grandmother in her arms hugging her tightly.

Adele is shocked at Sookie's reaction and exclaims, "Good heavens!" She hugs her granddaughter awkwardly, patting her back in that lost way people do when hugged so hard for no discernible reason.

Within seconds Sookie is sobbing in her arms, and Adele is worried for her granddaughter. Sookie is sobbing so hard that she lets go long enough to turn off the burners and soon has Sookie back in her arms, trying to calm her. Her granddaughter has never been like this no matter what has been put upon her or even when her daddy died. She had known who Sookie mourned. But that is nothing to what she is dealing with now.

The phone starts to ring, but Adele doesn't answer it. Then the machine kicks on, and Eric's voice, one that Adele has never heard, is begging for Sookie to answer. She grabs the phone from behind her while keeping one arm around her granddaughter. She is not sure what is going on, but the sound of the man's voice so clearly worried for Sookie is one she couldn't deny. And, she might just get an idea of what has set her off to be reacting this way.

She answers, "Hel-lo?"

Eric sighs in relief that someone is answering. Fighting the pull of the sun, he demands, "Is Sookie there, and is she the one crying?" He can sense her and is worried because her emotions are in a turmoil, more than normal for Sookie. There are issues between what he knew to be true and what he is experiencing, especially feeling Godric in him and not the black twisted hole he has lived with since he left him.

But for what he is sensing, he never had the sweet feeling of Sookie with him as well as his Maker. Well, he did for a precious night, but nothing to this strength. Somehow Sookie's emotions, even this twisted feeling he has, are clearer and if anything, more demanding of him than before. It takes everything he has not to try to burn in the sun to get to her. But he is not a thousand years old for nothing. Going now will do nothing for her.

The man's voice is lightly accented, and she can hear the worry, and some of the protectiveness he is evidencing by his call. How he knew that she was upset before he called is another thing Adele will want answered. But to answer his question, Adele looks down at her granddaughter, "Yes she is, but…who is this?" The voice is not one she knows, and she is slightly concerned with a stranger asking questions of her.

Eric stops for a second. He didn't know this voice, but he is willing to guess what has these feeling twisting in his Sookie. He also remembers what he thought in those final seconds. With that in mind Eric states, "I'm Eric Northman. Ask Sookie if I may speak with her, please." He _needs_ to talk to his Sookie, especially with her so emotional right now. He will get her back, and she will never leave his arms. But for now, he has no idea what is going on. His last memory is one that says he should at least be in a lot of pain, not this…

The shock of his voice on the answering machine breaks through, especially the worry she can clearly hear from him. Sookie holds her hand out for the phone. Her grandmother gives it to her, still worried, and Sookie manages a broken, "Eric?"

She is so confused, relieved that her Gran is alive, but not sure if everything that had happened was a dream. She remembers the pain and the fact that she had been fading fast. She also remembers that what she wanted more than anything, even more than the woman in front of her, was the man on the other side of the phone. The relief and need to be with him takes her by surprise.

The sigh of relief from Eric is easily heard throughout the house since the machine is still running. Adele looks at Sookie with her head nodding to the machine, and when Sookie nods, she goes to turn it off. While she would like to listen in, she knows it is rude. She trusts that Sookie will tell her. She is looking forward to meeting this young man who obviously cares for her grandaughter, and that she in turn cares for him. She smiles as she goes to turn it off.

Eric is running his hands through his hair, slightly annoyed that it seemed to have grown out to the length it had been when he died. He let it go for a period of time, Pam convincing him it would look good for his image at Fangtasia. Now it is a nuisance, and one that he can't wait to remedy.

He turns his attention to the woman who holds his heart in her hands. Searching the bond, he feels the sense of relief and an echoing need in her for him that has him asking, "Sookie? What is going on? I felt you, but before that, I woke…to feeling Godric…" He lets her know his shock in feeling Godric, knowing she would understand why he is so shocked, and that this reality is one he is trying hard to wrap his head around. And it is one that he needs to figure out to be able to protect her, too.

Sookie gasps when she hears about Godric being alive. Something throbs inside of her at the knowledge that the kind vampire she had greatly admired in the short time she had been able to know him still lives. It is something that makes sense, but she is still in shock about finding out her Gran was still alive. Thinking, she tells Eric, "Gran is alive." She heads outside of the kitchen, knowing that this conversation should not be overhead.

Eric is obviously in the same place as she is, waking up with the memories of a time that did not yet exist – how else would he know to look for her? She can feel his confusion, and his determination. And hopefully…just hopefully, he is still hers.

Tears still streaming down her cheeks, she looks at her Gran as she passes her en route to her room. Whatever is going on, she has no idea, but somehow knowing Eric remembers her and that timeline is a huge relief.

Feeling the hope in her, Eric sighs in hope and relief of his own, begging her, "Sookie, please… You know how crying makes me feel." He teases her but hates knowing that she is upset, that there is nothing he can do. He cannot even bring her here since he doesn't know which home he is currently in. Eric also doesn't want her leaving her house since they have no idea what threats are out there right now. Too much has happened recently to trust any but himself with her. Not anymore.

She gives a choking laugh as she wipes her face, getting herself under control. She remembers clearly when he told her how crying makes him feel, and it seems it has never gotten better for him. "What is going on, Eric? Last thing I remember was Warlow dying." Sookie is leaving out the part of her dying, not wanting him to know about that unless he needs to. What he tells her next is enough to drive that thought out of her head.

Eric swallows, "I remember dying." His voice is blank as he himself cannot think past that moment when he realized it was all over - the moment he realized that she was everything to him, and that he was going to lose her forever.

Sookie's heart stops, and she barely gets out, "Dying? Eric, what the fuck?" No! She almost lost him not only because of her foolishness but also from him dying?

He closes his eyes knowing that this will not be easy. "I expect the moment Warlow died is when my sunbathing ended. I didn't expect it to, and well…" How to tell her at that moment he had wanted to be close to his sun, but she had rejected him again, so he didn't care. He went to be with the only sun he could be with, no matter how deadly it is.

Sookie shakes her head, not understanding why he would do that. He has existed for so long, why would he just give up? "Eric? What the hell? Why?" Is he still wanting to give up?

He leans forward and rests his arms on the tops of his knees as he holds the phone by his head. He contemplates the answers to her questions. "I needed a break. I felt like I was losing everything. Life was going so far out of control, and losing you…" And that is where he had to stop. Losing her was the thing that he could see tipping him over the line. He needed her but Bill had told him she was with Warlow, and he had been done. He had freed his Pam, and once assured she would be ok, left.

Sookie just shakes her head. "What do you mean losing me? Why would that make you want to **_sunbathe_**?" Her heart is pounding, as she tries to make herself realize he is with her right now.

He tells her in a dead voice as he replies, "Bill told me you had agreed to be Warlow's bride." And that had been a bitter pill to swallow indeed, and one that he is going to work with a passion to prevent from happening this time around.

Thinking back to what had happened before, she opens her eyes and tells him, "I too felt my life ending. We killed Warlow, but to do it, I was dying. I never wanted him, Eric. He disgusted me, and I truly learned what it meant to be claimed. I felt trapped, trapped to the point that even death would not free me. I killed him to save myself, happy to die as long as I was free." She is blunt, needing him to know her own mistake, but also needing to let him know how miserable she had been and to what lengths she would go to keep herself free.

He blinks trying to understand what she is saying, that she was dying at the same time he had been. "But then why would you agree to be his?" If he had known this before he had left, he would have taken Sookie with him to ensure her safety, and then he would have staked the asshole himself.

She shakes her head. "Because it was the only way to save you." She said it softly, still lost on how close she had been to losing him. What had happened that they were both dying?

He chuckles dryly. "And that is why you fucked him?" That had stung him when he had smelled it…the woman he loves being with another man. No man wants that.

She answered just as dryly, "Like you fucked your sister hours after telling me you loved me? We can play this game if you like." She had been hurt thinking that again, it was another example of how much she sucks as a lover.

A retort on his lips, Eric hesitates to reply, and thinks. If what they are feeling is real, they needed to – "Sookie, we can argue about this. What would it really prove? Either way, I admit to my faults. How can I fix us? What can we do to make this work? Do you even want to make us work," he asks her, wanting to know what she is thinking. This is what made them fail before, this unwillingness to talk…

Sookie stops pacing and getting her temper up. She thinks about what he says. Then she sighs; he is right. "Truly? I want to love you. I want us. I want to be that girl in the white dress for you. But how? There is so much…" She chokes up, not knowing how to explain it to him. But with all that has happened, she knows her heart. She wants Eric Northman.

Hearing this, he smiles a true grin, and replies to her, "I repeat what I said earlier on that night. You will always be that girl to me. If you want to make this work, we can do this. I know that was the last wish I made, when I realized that this was it, that I was dying. My dying wish was to have a chance with you. To let you know I love you, and always will." He is honest, and that honesty is very evident in his voice as he tells the only woman he will ever love like this his feelings. He had been shown that time is just too short for other things.

She puts a hand to her mouth, and as a choked sob comes out, he tells her gently, "What did I say about your tears, Sookie?" He is nervous, but the response as well as the emotions he is getting from the bond are telling him that chance is a very real possibility.

She has a burst of laughter, but he can still hear the tears. She wipes her face, staring outside and then she realizes, "What the hell? Eric how are you awake?" He can't help the small laugh that comes out as she realizes that here they are talking about things while her vampire is up during the day.

Eric chuckles, a true one, as he lays back on his bed. "I told you, I woke up from dying. I felt you, and I needed to make sure you were alright. Then I was going to plan out how to make you understand that you are mine. And I am yours. Always, forever." He is thinking of what all he needs to get done, he will be ready for his Fae this time. He will be able to do anything for her. It is times like this he loves his vampire brain.

She can't help the sob that came out at his words, but she quickly gets control over herself. "If you had talked to me more like that, it may have been sooner." There is a smile on her face, and her voice is soft, caring.

Eric grins, but then he frowns as their odd circumstances come back to him, "Sookie, what _is_ going on? I know I can barely feel you, which is very odd. But I know I am feeling Godric." And there is a small smile on his face as he probes that space, amazed by the living bond he had taken for granted for his thousand years.

Sookie pauses. Her mind is racing, and soon she has a bad feeling. She asks, "What day is it Eric? Do you have a calendar or something?" She is hoping it isn't, because that means all the drama is about to start. That this early dreamlike time is coming to a close.

He stops what he is thinking as he realizes where she is going with this. Smiling, he compliments her as he searches for what she is asking, "That's my girl." He glances at his cell phone, then tells her the date. "It's August, five days before I met you." The date is seared into his brain.

The date also is in her brain for the same reason, she connects the dots in what today could possibly be. Sookie gasps, "The night I met Bill." There is a growl in her voice as she remembers that night. He was an asshole, and now that Sookie can really think about it, there are plenty of reasons why she should have never been with him.

Eric growls. His fangs dropping down as he thinks of the one person who has managed to fuck up everything he has tried to do for Sookie. The man who has defied him, who treated him as an equal when he was not even close. All this Eric took, just for the chance to be with the woman who so captivated him from that first meeting.

Sookie begs then, "Eric, this must mean we are back to when my life changed. When Bill walked into my life for the first time. Please be there." She is willing to beg or do whatever; she doesn't want to deal with Bill. He fucked up so much of her life, and she wants there to be another outcome.

Eric is still growling as he gets up and makes his way to his computer. He grabs a rag and wipes the blood from his face. "Sookie, this is important. Do you feel Bill?" He needs to know what he is working with so far, to be sure that there is nothing of Bill in her. If so, then Eric has a chance. A slim one, but a chance to have his love be his, and no way that the Queen can claim he knew of Bill's prior involvement .

She stops, searches her blood, then she replies, "Oh my stars…Eric, the only person I feel is you! And like you said, barely…" She frowns as she tries to figure it out, but her mind is too busy gibbering at her at how much longer she has Gran and all the other things coming their way.

He nods, his computer coming up. "I will be there at first dark. Sookie…will you take more of my blood? I…" He tries to think of a way to get her to do without a fight. He needs her to have his blood; there is no way Bill can claim her if she has his blood in her. He will want to make her his in every way, but this is something he needs to have happen as soon as possible. The other parts can wait for her to love him first.

Breathing heavy as her mind is filling with all that happens in the next few days, she begs him, "Anything. Just, please save my Gran… _please…_" She is close to collapsing, tears in her eyes. _Eric will fix this… he has to fix this!_

Instantly replying to her and the emotions he is getting from the faint bond, "Anything, Sookie. I will kill Bill if you wish it. I just hope that you smelling like me will make him back down. It's too late for me to make it where none know about you. Hadley will have already told the Queen about you. The only thing I can think of is Bonding you to me, and me claiming your family. I rather give you the time-"

"Don't you dare, Eric Northman! You know what my last thought was of? You. I was wishing that I could go back and fix all of this. I was in so much pain, and I wanted you. You have always been there, I don't know why I didn't see this before, but I wanted you so badly." She fires off at him. Time? Didn't they just discuss how time ran out on them?

He smiles. A pure boyish smile that Sookie would have recognized. "I'm…Happy. I am _happy_. I will be there. I want you to go and write down everything you remember. We will fix this. And I will see you at first dark." He promises her, his own mind working on what he may need to do. He needs to have the home that was just completed, that he had planned to live in with his telepath. He is already sending emails to have the home readied for her, complete with clothing or anything else she may even remotely need. He will take care of his Fae.

Sookie smiles at the joy she is hearing in his voice. "I will. Oh, cheese and rice, I don't remember my work schedule for today. I don't remember so much…" She trails off trying to remember back to that simple life, and slowly coming to realize that life is really not for her. She shies away from the thought.

He soothes her over the phone, "And it will be all right, my Sookie. I will be there. If you don't mind, I rather have you work for me. I have some ideas that will keep the bitch from you. We will need to play smart, to outsmart them all." He is already typing up the contract he has made in that other life, one that everyone he had check it out deemed airtight.

She looks up to the sky, then sighs. "I… don't know what to do. I can't live off of you, Eric. My pride…" She hates herself, but even while trying to think through it, her Gran's voice comes through telling her that she would be laughed at and thought a gold digger.

Reading through the contract, Eric soothes her again. "Don't get me wrong, Sookie. I will have you work. But we need to make this believable. We need to get ourselves in play so that there is no chance that anyone can say otherwise. I am printing out a contract, and will have my day person bring it on out to you. To begin with, you will become my new day person. My new Day Person/Manager of Human Resources. You will be in charge of the bar right now, but I will have you over the rest as soon as I can. I know you know how to run it, and it will be more believable if we have this in place. Sookie, take a deep breath, and just read it over and sign it. As soon as you can, read Bobby. If anyone asks, we met one night when I was in Bon Temps as I was out and about." He smirks as he is making sure it is all ready, and sends it out to be printed and taken to his love.

Sookie laughs. "Just fudging the lines there, Eric?" Hearing him take control makes her feel better. She is not one to like being controlled, but with Eric it never feels like he is ignoring her; it is always like he knows her well enough to protect her while always taking her wishes into consideration. Why didn't this ever occur to her before?

He smiles as he finishes adding the last touches to the contract, putting in the clause she had bargained him into when she found his embezzler. Which reminds him… He makes a note of a few things he needs to change soon in his bar.

"The more truth, the better." He turns serious, "Sookie, trust me." He needs it to make this all work.

She takes a breath, remembering the last time he asked that of her, how he has been there each and every time she has ever needed him, even when she didn't know she did. She remembers him trying to take care of her, even the repairs to her house.

Then she smiles. "We need to talk, Eric. But I do. I always have." A huge revelation, but a simple one all the same.

He grins, elated, and tells her, "I promise we will have that time. Don't lose hope, and don't let go of your decisions. I will always be here for you. I love you. Now, talk to your Gran, and we will fix this. Call your shifter and tell him you quit, telling him sorry, but you got a better offer. And I will be there tonight." He promises her as he continues to make everything ready in case she needs to stay with him.

She smiles. "I love you, too. See you soon, Eric." She is smiling at him, and her voice is tender as she answers him, promising herself to try harder.

He smiles as he is working. "Soon, Min Sookie." He hangs up and sighs as he drags his hands through his long hair. There is so much to do. First and foremost, he needs to make sure Sookie is safe. So he sends out his messages, he gets everything in order, then he places a call to his Maker, relishing in the fact that he can do so. Finally, he lays down back in his bed, and before letting go, thinks of how he may have his Sookie by his side tonight.

* * *

Sookie hangs up the phone then, looking up to the sky, whispers, "Thank you. Thank you for this second chance. And help me not to fuck it up." She then closes her eyes, remembering Eric as she last saw him, and wonders. With that she heads back inside and smiles at her Gran who is sitting at the table.

Adele lifts an eyebrow, telling Sookie, "Now, you get yourself some food, and sit right on down. I think we need to speak." She needs to know what is going on, and why her granddaughter is so much calmer after that man talked to her. Well… this could be a good thing!

Sookie grins and, doing what she was told, gathers food she had not thought to eat ever again. Sitting down, she smiles at her Gran. "It's a long story, and I can only tell you so much right now. But I will tell you everything I can." And with that, Sookie begins telling her a tale that she is happy that she gets to come back and fix now.

* * *

**Final count: 4,653 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2 I Said The Past Is Dead

**Pre Edit Count – 2,212 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Hold Me Now _by Red

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sookie grins and, doing what she was told, gathers food she had not thought to eat ever again. Sitting down, she smiles at her Gran. "It's a long story, and I can only tell you so much right now. But I will tell you everything I can." And with that, Sookie begins telling her a tale that she is happy that she gets to come back and fix now._

_Now:_

* * *

By the time Sookie has talked to her Gran, the morning is gone. She kept a lot out though, and now has a nagging feeling for not telling her everything. It may be because of everything that has happened to her, but she has learned not to lay all her cards on the table. Life has a nasty way of making you learn those lessons the hard way.

Adele is sitting there staring at her granddaughter in shock. The story she had just told her was unbelievable, but Sookie has never lied. Finally letting go of the breath of air she is holding, she decides to deal with first things first. Her mind is feeling cloudy, but she puts everything on a list in her head of what really needs to be dealt with first.

"You need to call Sam and tell him you have another job. Since we know he will take it badly, just tell him no more than that. Then we will talk some more." She folds her hands on the table, and waits for this first step to take place as her mind turns over the rest of the information, getting stuck on the fact that there was a contract stating that Sookie was to marry a man named Warlow. It is probably just a name passed down. Even if it is the same one, the fact that the family made the contract means that honor is at stake. It was no worse than an arranged marriage to her mind. Sure, it would unusual now, but not when it was made.

Thinking over what her Gran said, Sookie nods, and quickly makes the call. She is not looking forward to this, but remembering everything that happens, this is the least painful method of dealing with it all.

The phone rings a couple of times before a baritone voice answers, "Merlotte's. Sam speaking."

Smiling at the lightness in his voice, Sookie prepares to tell him the news. "Sam, Sookie." She runs through her options, knowing that he won't be so reasonable if he knows it has to do with vampires. So she plans a way to tell him without mentioning vampires. He can't accuse her of lying and at this point in their life, she has no idea about his prejudice with them.

She can hear the smile in his voice as he answers her, "Chere! What can I do for you?"

She sighs, "I am going to be blunt about this Sam, I have been offered a job that pays way more, but only on the condition I take it now." Not that this is totally true; Eric would wait for her, she is sure of it, but they don't need Sam fucking around on them. Not tonight – not with the stakes involved.

Sam sounds surprised when he says, "I didn't know you are looking for another job, Chere. Can I offer you more?"

She smiles. Even knowing the truth behind his offer, she tells him the story Eric had offered earlier. "Not really. I met someone one night coming home. We haven't allowed anyone to know about us, and well, he knows about my quirk. He asked me if I would work for him, and what he is offering… Well, Gran would color me a fool if I turned it down." Nothing she says is untrue, and judging by how her Gran is nodding, she will agree with her. Either way, she will not go in to work. There is too much that should happen when she shows up tonight.

A sigh comes through the line. "I want to talk to you about this, but it will have to be tomorrow."

Biting her lip, she thinks. "I may have time to stop by tonight. No promises. But I will come by when I can." She says it to make him happier, but she is not sure when she will have time. She really remembers how upset he was when she wouldn't date him, but it wasn't like he hadn't had time to try before now. No, he was content to wait until someone else wanted her.

Sounding defeated, he replies, "I wish you all the luck, Chere. See you soon, hopefully. I need to see if I can get someone to cover your shifts."

She nods, biting her lip to not offer to help him. "Bye, Sam." With that she hangs up the phone. She sighs, staring out the window telling herself that she will not feel guilty.

Adele is watching her, and finally asks, "Did he try to guilt you?" She has known how Sam feels for Sookie, but she is not impressed with how he just seems content to leave it like it is. Sookie deserves more. Plus, she is already promised to another.

Not paying any attention to her Gran's mind out of long ingrained habit, Sookie's eyes jump to her Gran's and she stammers, "H-how did you guess?" She had never gotten a single hint that her Gran had known about Sam's feelings.

Cocking her head to the side slightly, Adele leans back in her seat, still sitting like a lady, and she tells Sookie, "There is plenty you told me, and some you haven't told me yet. Is there some reason you are hiding some from me, sweetie?" She needs all the information Sookie can give her to make this all work out right. She frowns as she realizes that she is getting a headache, and dismisses it.

Sookie glances down, and she tells her, "Looking back on some of it, I am embarrassed. And some of it, Gran, well to be blunt, vampires can glamour. If you knew everything, one of them might come by and try to get the information from you." She looks up at her Gran, letting her know she is just trying to keep her safe.

Sighing, Adele looks down at the table. "Sookie. I think it is time for a full disclosure. You already told me my time in this world is short." She folds her hands carefully, planning to make Sookie understand that she has obligations to meet.

Sookie immediately tells her, "No Gran! Eric is going to claim the family, he will protect us all!" She knows Eric will keep them all safe. He told her he loves her, so he will protect those she loves. He's got to.

Looking into her granddaughter's eyes, Adele tells her, "Sookie, it isn't like I am young. My time on this earth is finite. Now that you know where your grandfather is, well, we need to figure out how to get him from this Queen's hands, and you need to get the warning out. And this Warlow… Are you going to really pit Eric against him?" She lifts an eyebrow at her granddaughter, planning to use guilt and anything else she can to have Sookie do the right thing.

Sookie just smiles. "Warlow? He is the easy part, Gran. There is Russell and so much more. We need to get ready for the Authority and everything else. But we will. Eric wants me to write down all I remember so that we can refer back to it, if we forget somehow." She is getting an uneasy feeling about this. Her Gran was supposed to be happy about Eric, not trying to tell her that she is being selfish wanting to be with him. But what if she is right?

Closing her eyes, Adele says, "Sookie, tell me everything."

But Sookie did something she had never done before. She read her Gran's mind. '_If Sookie is the one that was agreed to in that contract, she needs to get over this silly infatuation with this other vampire. Family honor comes before an infatuation. She may have come back, but her coming back when Warlow dies, isn't that a sign it needs to be fixed?'_

Sookie bites her lip, and then gets up. "I am going to my room. The excitement has been a little too much for me." She grins at her Gran. "I am so glad to find that you are alive. Life has been so hard since you died." With that she gives her a hug, and then heads to her room.

But not without a last peak into her beloved Gran's head. '_I need to get my hands on that log she is writing. If she is right, then I need to read through that contract and contact that Warlow person. It can't be as bad as she makes it out to be.'_

A tear slips from Sookie's eye as she heads upstairs. The last of that girl in the white dress falls to the side, gone into the void.

* * *

Eric wakes and, as he has since Sookie had his blood in Dallas, he checks for her. He finds her determined, but sad. He sends her comfort, not knowing if their fledgling bond is still here, but he will not lose her. Not when they both are getting this second chance. He wants her to know he is here, and that he will be by her side as fast as he can.

Speaking of second chances, he calls his Maker again. When Godric answers his phone, Eric breathes a sigh of relief. "Godric." Knowing that he can reach out to him makes Eric determined that the travesty of the last timeline, Godric's leaving, leaving will not happen.

Godric's voice is puzzled. "Eric? What is wrong? I have felt you in a state since I woke this evening. What is wrong, my Child?" He is not liking whatever has Eric this worked up. He has been upset in the past, but this is…more.

Eric cannot help the smile he gets from hearing his beloved Maker's voice and he answers him, "Something wondrous, Master. Can you spare some time and come to me? Or would it be best for me to come to you?" He will be happy to grab Sookie and bring her to Dallas so she can experience it the right way. However with their luck, something would happen. Then he frowns. Maybe something did happen and that was why Godric lost his will to live around this time.

Godric doesn't hesitate – it's as if something is drawing him there. "If you need me, my Child, then I will come to you. Will tonight be too early?" He has plans, but Eric's torment is more than he thought he would have felt from his Child. It had broken through his barriers and had caused him to rise earlier tonight than normal. No, he will be by his Child's side and help him get whatever this is settled.

Eric grins, one that only Godric and Pam have ever really seen. "I will be out at my Bonded's place, gathering her to bring her back here." He can't wait to hear Godric's comment…

Godric is speechless. Did he hear Eric rightly? Bonded? "Eric?" he searches the bond to see if true feelings exist there or not.

Eric's grin gets bigger as he pushes his hair away from his face. He will ask Sookie, but he is seriously thinking of cutting it off. He liked it shorter, and he has a feeling she did too. But he will ask. And that alone makes him grin.

Godric asks, "Is this a case of a fuck and feed you decided to keep?" He is confused and being cautious. Eric had locked his emotions away, and Godric accepts all blame for that. It is something he is thinking about trying to fix now that he will be by Eric's side.

Chuckling, Eric informs his Maker, "This is a case of someone I fell in love with and who agreed to be mine. This involves that story I need to tell you. Fangtasia isn't safe, but we three need to talk." He will enjoy letting his Bonded meet his Maker when she is not fighting for his life, nor watching him leave Eric.

Catching the phrasing, Godric then asks, "Pam?" What has happened? Eric always includes Pam, but this time it sounds like he is not trusting his Child. Most unusual.

Eric growls as his mind goes through everything that had happened and how his Child had treated his love. "She needs to grow up first. You will understand once you hear what happened. Godric…. You don't know how good it is to hear from you." He sends a burst of affection to Godric and smiles when he feels him accept it. He has missed his Maker so much these last few years.

Godric frowns. This is not normal for Eric. But he will make his way to him and see if he can discover what is going on with him. Eric is normally calm and while he can rage internally at something that happens, this is more… like Eric when he first rose as a vampire on that long ago night.

Feeling a jab of Sookie's emotional pain, Eric sighs. "I hate to tell you this, but my Bonded's emotions are getting worse. She is not in pain, but she is truly upset about something, and I need to go to her." He is not liking how Sookie's emotions are steadily getting worse. He must get to her and, if necessary, extract her from whatever is going on that is causing her such pain. His mind goes over all he has done to have his place ready for his Bonded and he's making sure that he hasn't forgotten a single thing

Godric can't help but smile. Maybe vampires can change. His Child is an example of this. "Go. I will find you and help if need be." He encourages his Eric, and he will be flying at his top speed to find out who has broken through the tough exterior that he had ensured surrounded his Child's heart.

Eric nods, then hangs up. He heads into his closet and grabs a tank and jeans. He dresses quickly, brushes his hair, and then heads out of the house after grabbing his boots by the door. As he slides into his Corvette, he hopes idly that his Bonded will agree to him getting his hair cut, though it isn't like it won't grow again.

Soon he is on the road and enjoying the drive out to her, knowing she is waiting for him.

* * *

Eric is turning into the driveway, having made the 40 minute drive in less than 20, and frowns as he makes out the potholes and gouges in the dirt road in front of him. In the previous timeline, he had it repaved when he had bought the property. Then he looks up at the house and for the first time sees it as it was before the Maenad had taken it. While it was lovingly kept up, there were things that could be improved. He shakes his head. He had thought that all the damage was from the Maenad, but it looks like while the house had been cared for, Bill had never tried to fix Sookie's house for her. It was just more proof that Bill never cared for Sookie the way she should have been.

Now he can do it right. Now he can love her and show her how she should be treated. There is much he wishes to show her. While he cannot be himself in front of others, it will be all she will see when he doesn't have to posture. Then he frowns. No. He will treat his beloved and Bonded the same no matter where they are. If others think him weak for it, he can correct their thinking very quickly. Let all know that Sookie is loved and worshiped by him.

With this thought firmly in his head, along with the decisions he has come to, Eric pulls up and, while getting out of the car, hears the screen door slam and looks up. Sookie is running to him, and he opens his arms to catch her, holding her close to him. At that second he realizes how close he had been to losing this forever. He will _never_ allow that to happen again. He buries his face into her hair, enclosing her into his body as much as he can, protecting this woman who is everything to him.

He holds her closer when he feels her sob, and his hand holds her head to him as he rubs her back. He hates her tears, each one feeling like acid as she cries. He wants to know what has hurt her, who dared to make this beautiful woman cry, and to heal whatever is making her sad.

Sookie sobs in relief as she holds him to her, glad he is here. It has been pure torture as she waited for night to fall and for Eric to wake. She wrote only what she told her Gran; she'll have to tell Eric the rest of what she remembers when her Gran isn't around. She is confused with this version of her Gran, and since she's been in the house, all she has heard is how her grandmother plans to call Warlow. She had snuck in and grabbed the contract from where it was hidden and has it tucked in a bag she carried out to meet Eric. Nothing is how she imagined it would be. She expected her Gran to react to Eric the same way she had to Bill.

When she calms down enough to be able to tell him, she whispers, "My Gran is bound and determined to give me to Warlow. I stole the contract on how to get hold of him from where it had been hidden. It's in my bag. Eric, what do I do?" She is panicking, not knowing how she is to deal with all this. This is not what she had thought would be happening!

Holding her closer as she weeps, Eric says to her, "Invite me in, Sookie. If you do not want to confront your Gran tonight, then we will go back to my house and I will make sure your belongings are gone tomorrow. I will also do a walk through to see if I can smell any other Fae objects in your house tonight or tomorrow. If she personally knows something, I may not be able to stop her. But Godric is coming." The last he says with a smile; Godric's coming will be able to help him with a lot of this.

She looks up to him and searches his eyes. Then she frowns as her eyes look over his hair and she demands, "What the hell, Eric? What is up with your hair?" Her head turns slightly to the side as she blinks. She never thought he was as attractive as he was later with shorter hair.

He can't help the laugh. "I admit I have been hoping you don't like it. I guess we reset completely, which doesn't make sense as I can detect your blood." He smiles down at her, holding her as close as he can, but still letting them converse. He missed this, the simple fact of being with Sookie. And her scent?! He is about to drop fang on it. He wants nothing more than to rub himself all over her, sink his fangs in her neck and fuck her. The only thing that will be better is when has his scent mixed with hers. That thought alone is enough for his fangs to drop.

Reaching up and running her hand through his hair, she giggles at his purr in response. "As much as I like this, I think I like it shorter. I liked the way it flopped when you didn't have whatever you used in it. But this… this is not what I imagine. This reminds me way too much of how you were when you met me." She looks away, briefly. She has no idea why she hated him so irrationally then. Could Bill really affect her emotions to that level?

Not knowing what is going through her mind, Eric laughs at her. "When I first desired you, decided to make you mine. When you first sassed me. Please say you have that dress." He leers at her, his grin still in place as he lets her know how much he wants her to say she _still_ has that dress. He will make sure copies are made of it since he has too many fantasies of him tearing it in one way or the other. He never found it when she left, nor found where she got it.

She laughs shyly and hands the bag to him. "Not here, but it is in the house." She never knew he liked that dress. It had been a victim of the Maenad stay in her home. She had felt a a pang of loss when she saw it on someone and torn to shreds.

He looks at her seriously as he puts the bag in his seat for now. "I really love that dress. It has been part of my dreams for such a long time." The last is said as he cradles her face in his hands as he looks down at her. He can see the changes that being sent back to this earlier, easier, time have given his Fae. She is softer, life has not abused her, and he will do much in his power to make sure she stays that way.

She smiles. "Mr. Northman, will you please come in?" And they laugh at the reminder of the first time she had invited him in.

He sasses back at her, "For passionate primal sex or for protection?" He leers down at his beloved, enjoying that they have these memories, and can laugh about them.

The two of them stare at each other, until Eric finally leans forward and kisses her chastely. And leaning back just enough to stare into her eyes, he says to her, "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." His voice is deep, but low in volume, not wanting another to ruin this moment that he fully admits to her his feelings face to face.

She smiles at him, her eyes bright. "Well that is a good thing, since I love you too, Eric Northman." She puts her hand on his face and he turns to kiss it, never looking away from her.

And at that second, everything was perfect.

* * *

**Final Count: 3,848 words**

**Fairfarren ~ Wendy**

* * *

****A/N: Check out my site, kittyinaz dot com, for the banners and pics (and sometimes gifs) that go with these chapters, and to read chapters up to a week earlier!****


	3. Chapter 3 Five Card Poker

**Pre Edit Count – 2,456 Words **

**_Song I listened to for this chapter: Boondocks_**** by Little Big Town**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She smiles. "Mr. Northman, will you please come in?" And they laugh at the reminder of the first time she had invited him in. _

_He sasses back at her, "For passionate primal sex or for protection?" He leers down at his beloved, enjoying that they have these memories, and can laugh about them._

_The two of them stare at each other, until Eric finally leans forward and kisses her chastely. And leaning back just enough to stare into her eyes, he expresses to her, "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." His voice is deep, but low in volume. Not wanting another to ruin this moment that he fully admits to her his feelings face to face._

_She smiles at him, her eyes bright, "Well that is a good thing, since I love you too, Eric Northman." She puts her hand on his face and he turns to kiss it. Never looking away from her._

_And at that second, everything was perfect._

_Now:_

* * *

Their moment of peace ends when they hear an elderly voice ask, "Now Sookie, did I raise you to wrap yourself around a man that you have not even introduced to me?" The voice holds censure that even Eric can hear clearly.

Eric's fangs ache to drop when he feels the stab of pain that his Sookie feels at the words, but she doesn't move from him. He looks down in her face, and his eyes tell her what she needed to know from him. He is here for her, and no matter what her Gran says to them, he will be here afterwards.

At the same time, she can see the questions in his eyes. He will be here for her, but will she still be here for him? She realizes that her pushing him away in their previous life has left this supremely confident vampire with doubts, causing her to acknowledge that only she can fix this.

This moment becomes a defining moment for her and she tells them both, "No, but you didn't raise me to be a slave to others either, which is what you are wanting." Her eyes never leave Eric's and her eyebrow raises as if asking him, 'Does that make it plain enough?'.

Adele's hand raises to her chest and she staggers back. She didn't expect that comment from her. and actually says, "Sookie! What do you think you are saying?" Her eyes are wide, and she is sincerely shocked – almost to the point of having a heart attack.

Sookie looks deeply into her Eric's eyes and truly sees the man she fell in love with, sees what he had asked her to see that night in Bill's mansion. She smiles at him, takes his hand, and turns to her Gran. "I know what the contract says, and I know what Warlow wants from me. Slavery. He will turn me and have me at his side for the rest of eternity. I will bear his faepire spawn. There is no honor in a deal that sells me into a life like that." She is short and to the point. Trying to tell her Gran nicely didn't work, so now she is being blunt. She is not sure why Gran is being so stubborn about this point, but then family honor has always been a huge deal to her. She has spoken of it enough times for Sookie to know that.

Eric's eyes blaze as he hears more about this so-called contract. He had not known about this, and had wondered why Warlow would be so taken with his Sookie. This is why the two of them need to talk. They have the chemistry, they have the love, now they need the more in-depth connections, the ones that allow them to know everything about each other.

He is beginning to understand why Sookie has been miserable today. If this is what she is dealing with, then he is happy Godric is coming. He may keep this from an all-out fight. No one is going to hurt his Sookie anymore, she has already suffered more than enough for several people.

Sookie tugs Eric towards Gran, and introduces the two formally. "Gran, this is Eric Northman. Eric, this is my Gran, Adele Stackhouse." She is not nervous, not when she has dealt with so much more. She has decided that Eric is worth it. So, even if her Gran rejects him, she will still be his.

Adele stares at the young man in front of her, who she suspects changed her Sookie into this woman who is not who _she_ raised. No, the woman she raised would not be rebelling against her now. It makes Adele take a more hard-hearted, contemptuous attitude with this vampire. Sookie needs to follow her direction, obviously she cannot be trusted to fall in love with someone worthy of her.

Sookie's hand tightens on Eric's when she hears that. Eric's face relaxes into the look he gives new vampires who challenge him to impress him – or the one Sookie calls his poker face.

The pain he feels from his Bonded is not to be had. He has felt her in pain many times, but knowing that this woman, whom his Beloved loves as he loves Godric, is causing this heartache is not to be tolerated. In his head, Eric plans how to take his Sookie to his home tonight. He cannot leave her here to continue listening to the filth spewing out of this woman's mouth and mind. It may all be done politely, but nothing hurts as much as a parent scolding a child who admires them – especially in Sookie's situation, where she finds the woman alive after suffering her death once.

Adele straightens up as Eric walks up beside Sookie, her hand held firmly in his. The look on his face tells her that he is here to stay. '_I'll be the judge of that!'_

Sookie's jaw tightens. She heard it clearly and decides that it is time to be explicit. "Gran, Eric is here to help me explain what has happened. But no matter if you wish to listen or not, I am his."

Eric's eyes blaze with that statement, and his mind screams, "_Mine!_" He holds himself straighter, every part of him screaming for him to protect what is his. This tiny woman next to him is, and always will be, his.

Sookie's lips curve up slightly at the tips as she feels his response to her comment. She didn't know what that meant back then, but standing here, right now, beside him, she can feel the pleasure and possessiveness coming from Eric – and it is all good.

Shaking her head, Adele gives in to her manners to allow them all to sit on the porch. She will not allow this vampire into her house. To do so would give a signal to Sookie that she approves. Right now, she sees this situation with Warlow as nothing more than an arranged marriage. While not normal, it is not unheard of. Sookie needs to step up to the role she is being called to fill. Family honor dictates for it. And, Sookie doesn't need to be associated with someone who obviously has her acting against the ways Adele has brought her up. Yes, this Eric needs to leave her Sookie alone.

She looks to Sookie, who sits on the swing, leaning against Eric who is sitting behind her. He has one arm around her waist, and they hold hands in her lap. His other arm is laying along the back of the swing. Everything about their posture tells her that they are together. Normally she would be giddy about this, but based on what Sookie informed her regarding the last timeline, she is cheating with this man.

Sookie finally has enough. "I am not cheating! Gran! How can you believe any of it without all of it? Do you truly think so little of me?"

This is the Sookie Eric likes to refer to as 'Fairy Sookie'. He cannot help the smile that ghosts his face as he sees the woman he loves being herself.

Adele flinches, unused to Sookie reading her mind. Since she built her shields, it has been a long standing rule of Sookie's to not read Adele's mind. There have been mistakes, but there is no question that this time it was done on purpose.

Sookie looks at her and tells her frankly, "Life changed after you died. I learned to use my telepathy to be better able to guard myself against the world. I have been almost raped, betrayed, beaten almost to death, actually raped, almost drained to death, shot, almost killed multiple times, and so much more. All because your other granddaughter couldn't stop telling others about me. Right now, there is another vampire who will belittle me, rape me, drain me, almost get me killed multiple times, and finally betrays everything I went through for him. And you approved of him. Eric saved me most of those times or was responsible for me being saved. That Warlow _you_ feel obliged to? He will do worse. Gran, he is a vampire that can walk in the sun. There will be no escaping from him. He will use me as his whore." She states it all as bluntly as she can, hoping that this will make her Gran go back to the woman she had wished to meet Eric.

Eric is growling by the time this is recited, incensed that all this happened to her. He didn't know some of it, shit, he didn't know of a lot of it! He really wants to know about when Bill raped her, and he hopes she will allow him to punish the cretin for his sins against her. This Bill may have not done all that to her, but he would if he could. Eric will make sure she doesn't suffer this time, and one of the ones who made her suffer big time was William Compton.

"Good Heavens! Sookie…" Adele stares at her granddaughter in shock, and though her brain is acknowledging what she is being told, she can't get rid of the idea that Eric is the wrong person for her. He is obviously encouraging her being stubborn when Adele just wants her to be cared for by someone.

Hearing all this from Gran, Sookie shakes her head. Gran just won't understand! "And when I told you, in a not so plain way, you still wanted to give me to Warlow. All you can think of is the family honor and that this is not worse than an arranged marriage. It is _much_ worse. This is not a name passed down like you think; it is the same individual." She is squeezing Eric's hand tightly, controlling herself. This hurts badly. Her Gran is the one person she had always thought that, if she had been here this entire time, she would have been the one supporting her 100%. Instead, she is denying her a chance at happiness. Why? Eric is so much better than Bill and she accepted Bill easily!

Eric interrupts. "Mrs. Stackhouse, Sookie is telling you nothing but the truth. Warlow was banished from the earthly realm. Sookie's own great grandfather, the father of your husband, was the one responsible. No one knew why, but we all feared his return. I can tell you the situation was only kept under control because of your granddaughter's sacrifice. I didn't understand why she did so, but she was willing to give up her life to honor an agreement made before both of you were born to save the vampires she knew. Is this truly what you wish for her?" He stares at her, making sure she understands the immensity of the sacrifice Sookie had made. Knulla! He didn't fully understand it, and that is one of the things he will find out.

Adele cannot help the spite that rises up. "And what do you wish from her? Knowing that she can bear children and walk in the sunlight? What are you doing with her? Dallying with her? If you plan to turn her, are you not killing her?" She demands of the vampire in front of her, unaware that only her granddaughter's love for her is saving her life.

Eric fights the urge to drop fang but cannot help the growl. "I will give your granddaughter what she wants. If she wishes to live her life out, I will be by her side until the day she gives her last breath. Then I will follow her the next morning to our forever. If she wishes to remain on this plane longer, I will work to give her that. If she wishes to stay by my side until the end, then I will give her that. But it is whatever she wants, not something she is forced to do. I know that when I found him, Warlow was going to turn your granddaughter. So, how is your precious Warlow better than me?" He is growling, and his fangs have dropped just enough to show but are not fully extended. His eyes are dark, and he pulls Sookie closer to him. There is no doubt he will do anything to protect this woman against the family who is purposely hurting her now.

A voice from the dark comes to them. "At this time, I think everyone needs to take some time and space to think." The voice is accented, but it is clear that there is authority in that voice, enough to control thousands if need be.

Upon hearing the voice that she had really only known for a night, Sookie leaps up. "Godric!" She cannot explain how much better she feels knowing that he is alive. She is soon out on the lawn and hugging him, holding him as close as she can, relief flooding through her.

Godric is surprised, but when he wraps his arms around her, a warm glow surrounds them. Eric is standing right outside the two of them a second later, but upon feeling nothing from either of them signaling distress, he just hovers near his Bonded and Maker.

Sookie and Godric, however, are shocked as they both watch everything that has happened per Sookie's view of the previous timeline. Godric watches as she cries for him as he greets the sun, how his death had upset his Child, how his Child had suffered for the loss. And how she also suffered while watching Eric almost self-destruct.

Godric gasps when he sees this, then reaches out and grabs Eric by his shoulder to bring him into the fold. The three of them glow to even Adele's sight now as they all see each other's past. Everything streams in their heads, leaving nothing out, but there is no way for even the vampires to assimilate that much knowledge.

After a while the glow fades, and Sookie sags in Godric's arms. He catches her, and with a wondrous look on his face, he kisses her forehead and hands her to Eric. He looks at Eric, then smiles at him. "Seems I left too soon. I don't think I will leave this time." The smile is a gentle one, full of the wonder that he has been granted.

Hearing this, Eric's whole being relaxes as he nuzzles into his Bonded. "I will be relieved." He is worried, and wanting to make sure Sookie is ok, but he also cannot help the pure joy in seeing his Maker, whom he had last seen alive on the top of the hotel in Dallas. Then he had to watch as he was killed in front of him by Lillith.

Godric can't help but grin. He nods to Sookie then says, "Take her to your home. I will talk to her grandmother, then I will join you. We have plenty to talk about. There is some information you need to be aware of. It is why you are bonded even now." He looks down tenderly at Sookie, the grin on his face softer. Then, remembering why she is upset right now, he hardens his features.

Eric looks interested, but after looking down at Sookie, he bows to his Maker. "I will enjoy the knowledge. I will see you soon, Master." He smiles at Godric, then moves with his Sookie to his car and, after depositing her safely in the seat with her seatbelt on, he blurs to his side of the car and is gone.

Godric smiles as he watches as the two leave. Life is going to be much more interesting. Much, much more interesting.

* * *

Adele watches them all with her mouth wide open. She manages to shut it before Eric and Sookie leave, but she is instead watching the young man walk up to her with a look on his face that would have warned her granddaughter that hell was about to descend.

Godric looks over the woman who means so much to Sookie. He smiles, resolved to try to fix what he can. Not for her, but for Sookie. If it weren't for Sookie, he would not care. This woman has done so much to Sookie that Godric fears it will take both Eric and himself a long time to fix.

He bows his head to the older woman, and introduces himself. "My name is Godric. I am Eric's Maker. I think there has been a misunderstanding. I am hoping to correct this before a grave injustice is done. May I sit?" He stands there waiting, knowing from Sookie's memories that this relative is into manners.

She nods, watching him intently. She is not sure what has happened, but Sookie's reaction to this young man is not a normal one for her. No, Sookie often rejects touching others. And how did he get here?

He has a small smile on his face as he sits down and looks at the older woman. He finally offers, "I think the problem that is you are not understanding what is happening?" He lifts his eyebrow at her. He really wants to get back to Eric's home and talk with the two of them, but he needs to deal with this mess first.

Thinking over what has happened, Adele pauses, then nods. She will entertain him – it would be rude not to. "Sookie comes down the stairs and she is not the same person I had wished a good night to the night before." Simple, to the point, and maybe this young man will leave her alone now so she that can work on finding that contract.

Nodding his head, Godric admits to her, "This would be a problem. One I understand, waking up to my Eric the same way. The biggest difference is that I could feel the difference in my Child. Then of course, when I arrived, I had a shock when I hugged this woman who came running up to me." He has an impish grin on his face, but quickly smooths it out.

Replacing that grin is a gentle smile as Godric informs her, "To be blunt, madam, Sookie is not human. She is not only part Fae, but she is 'other', also. And that 'other' answers a lot of questions. Warlow wanted her and hoped to have her as a small child to raise so he could have her power to himself. That alone should tell you something. Sookie is where she is meant to be. With Eric. Eric has waited thousands of years for her. He just was not aware of waiting for her so long. I am not sure what that 'other' is, but I will be working to find out." He makes a note of it in his head, since any information on what Sookie is can only help Godric and Eric keep her safe.

Adele stares at him before asking, "How is this so different from an arranged marriage? And how do you know Warlow is this ancient vampire that wanted Sookie as you said?" She stares at him hard, wanting someone to see her point of view. Something is bothering her about this, but when she tries to look too closely, she only remembers being raised to believe that family honor is everything. You do what is needed to honor any past agreements that your family has made.

He smiles at her, refusing to lower himself to arguing with her, and gives her the facts related to her questions. "Because Warlow found out that he could have a chance at her, according to his Maker. As soon as she told him of this chance, he killed her. He has killed many for this chance to have Sookie. I have fought him personally many times to keep him from his prey. I kept him from killing Eric several times. If you continue down this route, you will not just lose Sookie, you will lose the chance to know who she really is. She grew up here. You instilled into her a love of her surroundings. I suspect that as much as my Child will love to give her the world on a platter, she will love to hear the rain on the tin roof and think fondly of nights and days on this porch. She probably is used to hearing about poker games on Saturday night, and and Sundays she likely goes to church. You raised her with those beliefs." He sighs, he has fought Warlow, and the information he was given by his Maker is making more sense. He always wondered what connection Warlow had to Eric and Godric, and now he knows. He was protecting those that meant the most to him.

She stares at him then Adele suddenly asks, "Why did you glow when she hugged you?" That has been bugging her and making her wonder. She has never seen anything like it.

He shakes his head. "That is something between the three of us. What you need to decide is what role you wish to play in your granddaughter's life. I suggest that you think on that. It will make a difference on how the future goes. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to protect Sookie and make sure that no one can get the information from you, nor gain access to your home, without you knowing it." This is something he finds important with Compton being around. He can smell him, but his need to get back to Eric and Sookie is stronger.

She frowns, then sighs. "I suppose that would be a good idea. But I am not su-"

Godric has already captured her eyes, and he smiles. "You truly have no idea what you are up against do you, Adele? You will think it over tonight, and make your decision free from outside influence. And once made, your will cannot be influenced by me nor any other outside influence. You can only change your mind through your free will. No others can glamour you." He adds a few other instructions, including rescinding all invitations into the home.

With that, Godric escorts her to the door. Once she is inside, she is still dazed, and he wishes her a good night. Then he leaves in a rush to meet Sookie. He wonders why she hadn't felt like 'home' to him when they met before since that is what she is to both himself and Eric: home.

* * *

**Final Count: 3,942 words**

**Fairfarren ~ Wendy**


	4. Chapter 4 I Just Wanna Wrap You Up

**Pre Edit Count – 2,630 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Wanted _by Hunter Hayes

* * *

_Previously:_

_With that, Godric escorts her to the door. Once she is inside, she is still dazed, and he wishes her a good night. Then he leaves in a rush to meet Sookie. He wonders why she hadn't felt like 'home' to him when they met before since that is what she is to both himself and Eric: home._

_Now:_

* * *

While the night rushes past him, Godric makes his way to Eric's home with a smile playing on his lips. This trip has been more informative than he thought it would be. Imagine, his finding Sookie, the one he has waited for and thought he would never find. And somehow the last time they had met, the connection had not been made.

He is puzzled, but he has an idea as to why. It would explain his need to defend her, why he was there, and why he killed Gabe. It didn't explain why he felt so despondent when his nest was bombed. There should not have been a reason, but he could not rid himself of the idea that he was tired and had wanted to end it. That, how pale he was, how he refused blood – none of it made sense!

That bothers him. When Sookie had hugged him, he had felt the connection between them. It explained the connection between Eric and himself. How much he wanted that tiny woman! Eric's drive for her is understandable, but by coming here, he could feel something, and he ignored it for Eric's need. Maybe he ignored it in the past for the same reason?

But there are issues. The child Queen of Louisiana will be making life unbearable for his Child and Sookie soon. Then there is the answer to their millennium-long search for the killers of Eric's family. All this has happened to the two of them, and he was there for none of it, nor were the others who had sworn to be there in the time of need. Instead, one of them had actually tried to kill Eric!

Then there is his telling Eric not to kill Russell? Why? He cannot see himself doing this – that madman needed to be put down, killed without hesitation, and his actions showed it. He was proud of his Child for his innovative way of killing his family's murderer. He didn't like Sookie's memory of it, but hopefully for both of them, seeing it from the other's perspective will clear up some of the pain they have given each other.

Godric sighs as he touches down in the backyard of his Child's estate. He is surprised that Eric brought Sookie here, but he also senses the guards around and other improved security on the estate, all of which he approves. At the same time, he is contemplating an idea he has to help remove a lot of the issues facing them. No, it does indeed seem he left too early last time. He won't be making that mistake again.

* * *

When they left Godric, Eric had raced to his estate, one hand on Sookie the entire way. If he could have, he would have held her all the way home. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he didn't need the hassle of being pulled over by an officer. For some reason, though, speeding never crossed his mind as an issue. His mind is on Sookie. He is very concerned about his Bonded's state.

When he was up earlier, he had activated the security plans for his home that he had just finished building not too long ago in this timeline. The home was perfect for Sookie to live in with him. In fact, he had not rested there often because of the dream he had of her staying with him in the previous timeline. He had added to the home items he had seen she had treasured when he had redone her family home. Although those items are not here yet, he will be adding them when he has time. His Bonded will not want for a thing.

Once he knew she would be coming home with him, he had placed the orders for the security, then issued additional orders for food and anything else his Beloved would need. He had a perfect vampire recall of what had been in her kitchen when he stayed there and when he renovated her family home. He had made the lists ahead of time and sent out everything. All that he is waiting for now is a response to the email he had sent out when he was vamping to his side of the car. As he drives home, he believes everything she needs is in place. Clothing had been acquired earlier that day, though he will be going back for the dress – one way or the other.

When he hits the button to open the gates, he nods to the security guard there. Soon he is racing up to the house, and the driveway drops to allow him to park underneath in the garage. Everything is top of the line in this home, and this way he can work on his machines if he is up and has nothing else to do. At least that was the thought behind designing this underground garage with the ramp modified to prevent any sunlight from entering even if opened during the day.

Soon he parks the car and lifts his Bonded out so they can head to his rooms under the house. Not wanting to jostle her, he flies through the passageway to his chambers, which are also below the house but in a hidden grotto he had found when they did the survey for the structure. He had it shored up and expanded to make a perfect suite of rooms for him. Now he is happy with it since his Mate is perfectly safe down here. He knows from the future that this can withstand even a hurricane's amount of water. This place stayed dry, and if he had been in his right mind, he would have had Sookie bring him here for the Witch fiasco. The door to this place can be programmed to be locked from outside. Since it was made with a layer of silver in the middle, a mercury layer, and then iron, there was no way anything would have made its way out of here. Eric had planned for the room to be used if, for some reason, he had to imprison his Maker or Child, or even in case he needed to be in hiding or imprisoned for his own good. He has not lived this long without back up plans upon back up plans. Sadly, he had never told Pamela about this place. But then, it allowed him to connect with Sookie in a way that had not previously been possible.

The interior looks as if it is perpetually night, but the floor plan resembles an open villa complete with plants that grow in the dark. Eric isn't sure how it all works, but as he moves through the rooms he's happy it will be comfortable for his Mate. He walks into the bedroom uncaring that his instructions had been followed – that the bed is made up with white sheets and the lights are already on for him to show his Mate the house he had prepared for her.

Soon he is crossing the rugs he asked to be placed for his dainty Mate's feet as Eric places her in his bed, pushing pillows away to make her rest easier. Instead of the anticipated feelings of pride, accomplishment, and pure happiness due to finally having her in his bed, he is racked with concern and worry for her. He moves a piece of her hair from her face gently, and stares down at the face that has come to mean everything to him.

With a growl Eric turns away from her, yet keeps an eye on her as he paces off some of his frustration from not knowing what is wrong with his Bonded. He turns towards the fireplace, worried that she may get cool. As Eric contemplates calling Dr. Ludwig to check on her, he feels his Maker coming closer. He decides to wait for him, and goes to unlock the house. Godric has his own code for all the houses Eric owns, but this time he wants him to come down without having to worry with them. He had told Godric about the house when he had bought it, and when Godric said he was coming here, Eric had sent the updated blueprints, knowing he would look over them .

He is quickly back to standing over the bed, looking down at his little one, wishing she would wake up soon. He doesn't look up when his Maker walks into the room. Eric feels Godric come up beside him as he checks Sookie. "She hasn't woken?" The worry is clear in Godric's voice as well as their Bond.

Eric shakes his head. "I have contemplated sending for Dr. Ludwig." He watches her carefully, his hands moving to cover her with a blanket in case she might be cold in the room. He then checks to ensure that the air is fresh and that there is nothing wrong with the environmental controls that might delay her waking.

Looking at his Child, Godric ponders the unasked question. "I think she is just overwhelmed with the information we shared about each other." Godric is overwhelmed, and had put it all into the back of his head. While he will try not to use the other information, he will go back over Sookie's part to allow him to woo her better. But he would rather get the information from her directly, not by a happy happenstance.

Eric nods, and pulls a chair to the side of the bed, and he settles into it, his long legs stretched out in front of him. "Will you tell me what is going on?" His hands are resting on his stomach as he slouches in the chair watching his Bonded's every movement.

Godric caresses Sookie's face in a move very similar to Eric's not too long before, then sighs. "Somehow, the world was a fucked up place before. She is your Bonded, but more than that, she is your Mate." He looks up into Eric's blue eyes, ones he has looked at thousands of times before, and still manages to be amazed. He tells the other half of the information. "And mine."

Eric sits perfectly still while he stares at Godric. He waits for him to explain. While Sookie is not someone he ever wanted to share, he finds the idea of sharing her with his Maker…oddly satisfying. The Gods know that she gets in enough trouble to keep the two of them on their toes. In addition, he loves his Maker dearly, not as his father, not as his brother, and certainly not as his son. No, the two have been lovers for a very long time. Knowing that he doesn't have to give up the only other person he has ever made love with is soothing to his soul.

Godric stares at her for a moment longer then looks back to Eric. "My only idea on how I never felt the Bond in the prior life you both led, was that I never touched her, not once. But she should have called to us. She did to you, and that is why you could never forget her. But for me? I felt like the world was too heavy." His words bore witness to his pain – the pain that he had left not only his Mate, but also the Child he truly loves, behind to face untold tortures.

Eric ponders the thoughts he had received during the "download" and reviews everything with this new information in mind. After some time goes by during which he contemplates what could have blocked the Call, he finally drops fangs as he comes up with, "Bill Compton." He growls out the name, but he is the only person Eric can come up with who could have done it. But how?

Also considering the same information, Godric slowly nods his head in agreement. "His blood inside of her must have blocked the Call somehow. But you felt it, you answered it and never let her forget you. Then you fell in love with her, and it made it all work for the two of you. All those interferences, including Bill Compton, made your life so difficult, but at that last second of your lives, you both wanted the other with everything inside of you." He looks over at Eric. "The most important questions are how did he do it and how did he know when to do it? The Call is hard to repress and it is not something he could have made happen at all times." Then Godric looks away. "Though my own death would have made it easier to repress."

Closing his eyes as he remembers Sookie's pain, Eric finally admits, "I was foolish. I messed up so many times, and looking back at it, I cannot explain it. For me to make mistake after mistake after mistake in trying to win her? Not that it is all my fault, she has her own mistakes she made too. But I cannot help but think that if I had gotten to her earlier, so much could have been done right." His head falls into his hands. "Godric, I am worried that I will fail her again." He looks up to his Maker, the anguish plain in their Bond and in his eyes. His Eric may have perfected the poker face, but his eyes give him away to anyone who truly knows him.

Looking over at his Child sitting in his chair, he can feel the worry inside of him and, lifting an eyebrow at Eric, asks, "Do you love her?"

Eric looks up at him, his heart out for Godric, who he trusts along with Sookie with everything. "With my entire being."

Nodding his head slowly, Godric comforts him by stating, "Then you will not fail her. You never fail the ones you love as long as you try." Godric knows these words apply to himself as well.

With that statement, the two men look at each other in agreement. Then Eric looks quickly back to his Beloved and is by her side from his seat in a second, kneeling before her. "Sookie, are you alright?" His hand smooths her hair away from her face as his eyes search for any sign of something wrong. He is more than willing to give her the blood in him to heal her since it belongs just as much to her as it does him.

Sookie slowly opens her eyes, and blinks at the light, then the light is gone the next second. Feeling Eric behind her, she leans into him as she tries to understand what happened. When none of it makes sense to her, she mumbles, "What happened?" She is blinking in that slow way people have when first awakening.

Godric smiles at the sound of her question, and revels in the Bond he can feel with her, the one that she and Eric were mistaking for the Blood Bond. "Greetings, Sookie."

Sookie's eyes fly open as she registers Godric's voice. She moves so quickly they are not sure they see her move in front of him, and begs, "Don't leave Eric. Please. If there is any way I can convince you to stay, I will do it. Just don't leave him." Her eyes move from his one eye to the other, searching, waiting for the promise not to leave the man she loves.

Studying her eyes, and the Bond she is not aware of yet, Godric can feel her sincerity. That alone would have done it even if she weren't already his Mate. Though as his Mate, he will give her anything, the stars in the sky for a necklace, the moon on a whim. With this in mind, as well as the fact she has no idea what he is to her, Godric smiles at her. "A Stóirín _(My little darling)_ there is nothing you have to do since I have already told Eric I am staying. Your hug showed me what you have faced, and when I grasped Eric's shoulder, much was made clear to all of us. I am going nowhere." No, Godric will not be leaving her side if he can help it.

She sighs in relief, and hugs him again. "Thank you. He missed you so much." Sookie is so relieved; she didn't want Eric in pain if possible. And the pain he had been in when Godric left them was something that she would give anything to keep him from feeling this time around.

Godric closes his eyes for a second, and wraps his arms around her as his eyes then meet Eric's. He is torn about whether to tell his little Mate everything, or to give her the time to fall in love with him as she did Eric. He wants, craves, and **_needs_** her love. He wants what she has with Eric, and he remembers her questioning her feelings before, but he hates to lie to her.

Eric can see the debate in his Maker's eyes, and smiles. This is something he can fix. "Sookie," he asks his little one.

She blushes, then is back in Eric's arms and leans into him from where he is lying on the bed on his side. "Hmm?" She is looking down, embarrassed by her actions, though happy now that she knows Godric won't be leaving. But it felt so natural to hug him!

His arm comes around her naturally. As Eric asks softly by her ear, "Would you rather know something now, or allow nature to take its course and find out later?" His nose nuzzles into her hair, smelling the delicious bouquet he has never before gotten to smell free from Compton's irritating scent.

She looks back at him, then at Godric who is watching her avidly. "Is the question the answer to why we all shared memories?" She lifts an eyebrow. Sookie is not an idiot, far from it, but she remembers herself being an idiot in the previous timeline and she is not sure why.

Godric slowly nods. "But I can give you the answer somewhat without telling you all of it." He watches her, hiding his emotions so that nothing affects her decision.

Sookie is staring at Godric, her hand tightening on Eric's as she thinks through everything. She can feel Eric's support of her choice, no matter what she decides. So she takes her time deciding. Looking at Godric she can tell this is something that will affect him also.

Sookie goes over the information in her head, feeling that it will answer her questions, and she finds herself remembering something in Godric's memory. Something that shocks her to her core.

"Oh my Lord. What… How?" She holds her hand to her mouth as she stares at Godric.

He smiles sheepishly. "We have an idea. If you wish to hear it." Godric shakes his head. While he is not looking in those memories, it seems Sookie has no trouble with them. Maybe it's a facet of her telepathy? She has the memories of millions of others in her head. He knows – before he stopped looking at the memories, he saw a lot of them.

She nods, feeling Eric wrapping himself around her. Sookie is shuddering lightly as she is thinking through everything and the sum of it makes her stare at Godric with shock. But why did he leave her last time? Did he know and reject her?

Looking away for a moment, Godric softly tells her, "I never touched you. Not once. And with Bill's blood in you, the Call was muted. I was so badly depressed I didn't even feel it. Eric did. I am so sorry, Sookie." He can feel the rejection coursing through her and can figure out why she feels that way. The shame of failing his Mate, not even doing what Eric had, is hurting him. He left her and Eric to deal with horrors that should have never been.

She shakes her head slowly, then harder. "No. Nononono. There is no 'Sorry, Sookie'. There is only, 'I will not kill myself, Sookie'." She gives him a hard look, telling him she is not going to budge from this point. She can see how he is reacting, and sure enough, when she thinks about it, he never touched her. Rescued her, made her feel actually cared for, as though she truly had a knight in armor with him around, yes. He saved her from being raped in the FotS, he saved her from watching a bloodbath, and he saved her from Lorena.

Eric slowly smiles. "I like how you think, lover." He pulls her closer and kisses her head. And he stares at his Maker with a look that tells him he better do whatever Sookie wishes. His little Mate will make the world tremble with the power she has in the two of them if she so wishes.

Godric just shakes his head. "If you want me to leave," he begins, mistaking the feelings he is getting. It would tear him apart to walk away, but he would do it if it was what she truly wanted.

Grabbing his hand, Sookie tells him, "No. You don't get the coward's way out this time. I expect you to be around." She grabs his hand, and with her eyes, she tells him what she wants. Godric slowly nods, in awe that this one woman who means so much to him in a short amount of time wants him. He promises himself he will make sure that the love he feels between Eric and Sookie will never be affected by him. They have gone through so much to find each other, and he is receiving the reward through no action of his own.

Thinking back to what Godric and he had discussed earlier, Eric reaches out and softly tugs Sookie's face to his. "How much blood did Compton give you?" His eyes search hers, needing to know the answer, and suspecting it is the reason so much went wrong in the past. But as Godric mentioned, did he somehow know about them?

She looks at him, and she asks, "You didn't see?" Sookie lifts her eyebrow, knowing now that the amount was astronomical. However, even through all of the hardships as well as the trials in front of them, Eric still fought his way to her side.

He shakes his head. "I saw, and I didn't want to believe it. Sookie, you should have gotten burned out in the sun with the amount of blood he gave you!" Eric seethes, but he had hoped it would be otherwise. There is no way any others' blood aside from her own, his, and Godric's will be in her ever again!

She starts to shake. "I don't think I willingly allowed it. I cannot remember a time that I did." Sookie is going through her memories without the rose colored glasses she never put on but somehow were there. How could she not see all this before? Was she really that much of an idiot?

Eric rubs her shoulders as Godric moves forward to grasp her face in-between his hands. "Sookie, we never saw that. We saw disjointed views of him giving you blood. He never should have given it to you, and never once did he offer to share with you as Eric did. It is not your fault." He tells her with all the quiet authority she had remembered him having in Dallas. It calms her now as it did then. Then what he said sinks in.

Looking deep into his hazel eyes, Sookie then asks him, "If it wasn't my fault, then how was it yours?" She watches his eyes hoping he can accept the statement as the truth she sees it as.

Eric laughs. "She has you, Master." He is watching the two of them, hoping that the two beings he loves the most will get together. He gives a thought to Pamela, knowing she has been trying to contact him, but he had called while on his way to Sookie's to tell her that he had an important errand to run. He should deal with her, but frankly, her attitude and the fact she had tried to kill Sookie bothers him. He will talk with the two of them to get their input.

Godric is still staring into her eyes when he softly informs her, "Eric felt the pull. He answered the pull and forcefully kept up his pursuit of you. He protected you so many times, and I did nothing. Not even in my nest. When you took Eric's blood, sucking that bullet out of him, I should have felt it, but I felt nothing." His eyes grow more red with blood tears as he realizes that he is a monster. He never felt this beautiful woman before now.

Sookie's rejoinder was quick and to the point. "And you were depressed. I wonder, Godric. When did you become so depressed?" She has an idea, but she wants him to think about it. She will remind him many times of the facts, just as she plans to remind him of all the times he stepped up for her in Dallas.

Staring into her eyes, Godric casts his mind over the memories from them as well as his current ones. "Around this time as far as I can think." His eyes narrow as he thinks back. "I had plans to talk to Steve Newlin, but I had not wanted to sacrifice myself. Our meeting was for tomorrow night." He had wanted to see if the so-called peaceful preacher was truly as peaceful as he tries to say he is, or the mastermind behind the zealots in his church.

Thinking on her own what might have happened, Sookie softly says, "The night that Bill first got his blood into me…." She thinks back to that time, and realizes that as he put his blood in her, she got worse, more like the typical blonde she had often seen others thinking her to be. But for herself? No.

Godric grunts as he sits back on his heels, then looks at Eric. Eric is looking back at him as he thinks about it. "I felt something that night also. It made me angry, then dispassionate. I don't recall feeling anything but bored after that until Sookie walked into the bar. I felt drawn to her, and then Pam brought her to my attention." He smiles, fondly remembering their first meeting when she showed her fire to him. "Then when questioning her, she held out some pictures, and my fingers slid over hers when I took them from her. A shock went through me at that time, I even caught myself taking a deep breath. I wanted you from that moment on." He looks back at Sookie, his eyes playful though, remembering their interaction.

Sookie blushes. "I remember that. I was so scared." She scrunches her face. "But I wasn't until then…" She actually had been wanting to meet the beautiful vampire sitting there looking bored. She had been intrigued by him… and pulled his way also.

Seeing the memories, and smiling at the byplay between the two of them, Godric nods. "Compton. He probably felt something from you when Eric touched you and he sent you fear. He made you feel scared of Eric. He probably thought you both were physically attracted to each other and that was it." Though he is not sure, unless they can find evidence to the contrary, it is all they have to go by.

Shaking his head, Eric gazes into the distance. "All because I didn't go out to Bon Temps. If I had seen you earlier, I would have courted you." His hands fist as he thinks about how much better that time period would have been, but he tells himself that regretting the past won't do anything but hurt his future. Learn from it, certainly, but don't live in it.

Godric nods. "It is what I wish to do." He looks back into Sookie's face and tells her, "I want to wrap you up in my arms, I want to kiss your lips as Eric does. I want you to be mine, forever. I wish to do this as Eric did, have you get to know me." He is grinning at the end, teasing her. In his heart he does wish this, but he will take what he gets. First he needs to make his Mate and Child safe. And he has a plan formulating in his head to do exactly that.

"Godric, did you see how Eric went after me?" Sookie looks at him with her laughter in her eyes, and he loves the look, and swears that he will put it there more often. This is his chance to have the woman the gods had told him would be his, the woman for whom he was made.

Looking seriously into her face, Godric tells her the little that he knows from Eric's memories before he learned to disconnect from them. "He wishes that he could have done it normally, but he regrets nothing of what he did. You know this. But I want to give you the fairytale with me. Will you give me this chance?" He asks her, watching her face. He wants to do nothing like Eric, because that is their love. He wants her to love him for him, and he is willing to give her the fairytale that Eric couldn't. She deserves it.

Sookie stares at the two of them, seeing the truth in their faces. She looks into their memories, and sees that Eric had often planned ways to woo her away from Compton, but life interfered. She can see how he planned for more for the two of them, time and time again but, yet again, life happened. And she hurt him when she turned away from their love, from their Bond. She hurt herself. Both times that she turned away from him had torn her to the point that she was ready to die as long as it kept him free.

But as she looks into Eric's eyes, she can see the acceptance in them. That through everything, she came back to him and he accepts that and is happy. Sookie asks him, "What do you say, Eric? This affects you too." She wants his opinion and tells herself she needs to ask for it. This is their relationship, and it takes them both to work at it.

Eric smiles at her and leans down to kiss her lips softly. He then holds himself above her so that his lips touch hers as he tells her, "I never wanted to share you. I wanted you all to myself, but this feels right. This feels as right as me accepting Godric's offer to be his Child over a thousand years ago…which allows me to be here with you now. This feels as right as me Bonding you to me. This feels as right as loving you. But we are waiting on your interpretation. My lover, it is up to you." He smiles down at her. What they have is precious, but it is not Godric's relationship. The two of _them_ need to work it out. He is happy that he has his Maker with him and that he will not be trying to meet the sun in a few short weeks.

She smiles at him, then kisses him. "You are wrong; it is up to both of us. Me thinking of myself got us in trouble. You thinking of yourself got us in trouble. It seems we are perfect when we think of the other. So you have just as much input into this as I do." Sookie lifts an eyebrow, knowing he realizes the same thing.

He breaks out into one of the smiles she had seen when he had been in her home. And he kisses her. "This is right, lover." Nothing more, nothing less. But he is also telling her the truth, it is right to have Godric with them. It feels even more right than having Sookie being his.

Sookie nods, accepting his answer as she looks inside of herself to find the statement perfect. She then looks to Godric and says, "Ok."

* * *

**Final Count: 5,498 words**

**Fairfarren ~ Wendy**

* * *

****A/N: Just a note to let you know that Kittyinaz and her betas are taking a 2-week break, and that as always, chapters are available a week earlier on the Wordpress site. Also, at some point during the coming weeks after posting is resumed, further chapters will no longer be available here because of content, but will be available on kittyinaz dot com - viable link found in profile.****


	5. Chapter 5 I've Been Awakened

**I've Pre Edit Count – 2,572 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Halo _by Beyoncé

* * *

_Previously:_

_She smiles at him, then kisses him. "You are wrong; it is up to both of us. Me thinking of myself got us in trouble. You thinking of yourself got us in trouble. It seems we are perfect when we think of the other. So you have just as much input into this as I do." Sookie lifts an eyebrow, knowing he realizes the same thing._

_He breaks out into one of the smiles she had seen when he had been in her home. And he kisses her. "This is right, lover." Nothing more, nothing less. But he is also telling her the truth, it is right to have Godric with them. It feels even more right than having Sookie being his._

_Sookie nods, accepting his answer as she looks inside of herself to find the statement perfect. She then looks to Godric and says, "Ok."_

_Next:_

* * *

With her answer, Godric's face lights up the room while he takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it. "I will endeavor to do whatever it takes for you to feel for me as I am beginning to feel for you, a stóirín." This is a promise he will do much to ensure is kept. The delight on his face is enough alone to express his joy at her statement.

She smiles at him, and then frowning at the unfamiliar word he keeps calling her. "What does that mean?" she asks, not noticing that her hand is now twined into his.

Eric chuckles in her ear. "Search those memories. If I am right, you know it already. Time to put those memories to use for us, min älskare." He suspects that she knows everything they do, as they do of her. He knows things such as her favorite flower being tulips and that she loves to wear sundresses because they reminded her of dressing up as a princess when she was younger. There are so many things he knows about her, and he can freely admit he wants to know more. He wants to hear her tell him these things, though, so he can remember her voice telling him.

Turning her head to the side, Sookie looks into his intense blue eyes, and then smiles as she says, "My little darling?" The memory bubbled up, reminding her of times that she had tried to recall information from hearing it in someone's memories.

Godric grins, "Yes." He is pleased by the skills his Mate is showing. Hopefully, they will allow her to learn enough to be able to communicate with them in their native tongues. He suspects that with enough practice she will easily access the right memories to allow them to become like her own.

Also proud of her, Eric grins and kisses the top of her head. He feels the longing from his Maker, but when he lifts an eyebrow to him, Godric informs him bluntly, "I told the truth. I want what you have with her but not at the risk of your feelings. The two of you truly are something to feel." He tightens his grip on her hand. Sookie's and Eric's connection is amazing; he can't wait for the same thing from her to him; he suspects it will not take long at all for him to feel as strongly.

Sookie looks at him, then to Eric. "Feel?" Her eyebrow lifts up as she waits for the two to answer. As far as she knows, only Eric should be feeling her. How can Godric feel them?

Eric nods, as he frowns. "How…" He, too, is as confused as he feels Sookie is.

Godric smiles at the two of them. "It is not your Bond, though I highly recommend you two reBond, to make sure that the Queen can't take her from you. This is the Mating Bond, which is a phenomenon that is not well known. It seems the touch we shared when we exchanged memories was enough to bond us this way. If you search, I have smelled Sookie on Eric, and both myself and Eric on you." He smiles softly to Sookie. Releasing her hand to brush a piece of her hair back behind her ear, he asks, "Do you wish to continue talking, or would you rather get reacquainted with Eric?" He waits patiently for her to answer. She guides them all right now. Eric won't want anything without her input, and Godric certainly won't do anything to upset her.

Sookie cocks her head to the side. "You don't want to stay here?" She tries to stop the sharp poke of pain from going to the others, but her mind thinks he is rejecting her already.

His hand resting on top of her as Eric's hand is caressing her side, but he too looks at his Maker. He caught the pain from her side and can guess what has caused it.

"I would love to stay, but remember what I said – I don't want to mar what you two have already. It is beautiful. Never let me get in the way of it. You will need to work to maintain it, but you both have admitted your love to each other, and our memories show that was part of the problem before." Godric is perfectly serious, not wanting a thing to hurt what they have already. He is unsure how their threesome will work out, especially with the two of them so deeply in love with each other. Godric doesn't want to hurt their current relationship, nor does he want to be the 3rd wheel so he will tread very carefully, and wait for them to invite him in.

Sookie blushes as she looks to Eric and she admits, "I would rather talk and clear everything in the air. There is plenty of time for us to Bond, even with another trip to the forest." She rolls her eyes at that memory; looking back, it was so surreal.

Godric laughs as he remembers that part from her memories. "It is a sign of being Mates. But yes, we do seem to have a lot that the two of you faced." He then ticks off his fingers the issues he can think of, "The Queen. That man that tried to kill you and did kill your Gran. We have Bill Compton. Eric needs to arrest Longshadow. That is all I see for the next two weeks. Then we had you two going to Dallas to rescue me, and the Maenad destroying your house and taking over the town. And we can't forget the end of your search for the vampire who killed your family, Eric." The look on Godric's face at the end was sad. He doesn't delve into Eric's memories because they are over a thousand years of living. A lot of it he knows of already and the little he doesn't must not be a big deal.

Eric swallows as he remembers that and the feeling it gave him to kill Russell finally. But he looks down at his beloved and tells her softly, "I apologize for fang raping you, and for fucking Nora. I really shouldn't have, no matter how hurt I was." He had had that flash through his mind at the end and realized that he never apologized. He needed to. He loves this woman with all of his being. What is a moment of pride to that?

Sookie nods, tears in her eyes. "I am sorry, too, for flaunting Bill and almost fucking Alcide. I am so sorry for not choosing you as I should have…" The tears spill down her cheek as she remembers her own last moments.

Eric lifts her face to his, wiping her tears with his thumb gently. He smiles then tells her, "I love you. I forgive all that and anything else from that timeline, if you promise me one thing." He stares into her eyes, deadly serious.

She looks into his face and lifts an eyebrow in question.

He kisses her then tells her, "Never lose that fire of yours. The one that had you slapping me. I may have been after you for the feelings you awakened in me, but that slap made you mine, one way or the other. I never wanted a woman so much as I wanted you in that moment." He smirks, his eyes laughing into hers.

Laughing back at him, Sookie informs him, "I don't think I could ever be subservient to you." She may be laughing, but both vampires can feel how serious she is being with them.

He grins. "And that is how it should be for my Mate. The other vampires can take notice. My Mate. My Woman." Eric will never want her to show him submission. Not this woman. No, how could he love her for her fire, but at any time try to tamp it down? That would make no sense. Yes, her smell is a huge attraction, but her sassing him in seconds after meeting him made his blood lurch in his body. He may have initiated the Bond when he touched her, but he wanted her before then.

Godric is grinning as he watches them. He finally clears his throat, and when their attention is on him, he divulges to his Mate, "You will need to know that how Eric and I will treat you is not normal. There will be questions that arise." He agrees wholeheartedly with Eric, but she needs to realize that she cannot expect it to be normal for other vampires to treat their humans the same way. He will make changes, but outside their circles, it will not be possible to hide it from her.

Growling at what he is guessing his Maker is referring to, Eric states to them both, "But she is MINE." He holds his hand up before they say something. "Or more accurately ours. They can go fucking sit on a stake and rotate if they don't like it. There is no reason other than outdated tradition that makes her be a fucking puppet." He stares down his Maker, willing to fight him on this for their Mate.

Godric just laughs. "I remember once when I taught you about Mates. You could not fathom treating another being that was not a vampire as an equal." He is pleased by Eric's attitude. She will need them both fighting for her.

Eric just growls louder as he looks away.

Thinking over the consequences that may happen, Sookie laughs, but asks what is on her mind. "Will it make you look weak to others?" She understands more than the naïve version of her did at this time. If a show of strength is needed, she will suck it up.

Eric's fangs drop as he conveys to her his thoughts. "I do not care."

An amused laughter makes them both look over at Godric, and he enlightens them, "No. Not when we admit to being Mated, and to being Bonded. There are no traditions or such for that status. It is too rare." There are no present couples to be able to say nay either. Eric and he would have the complete protection of the councils, as well as others, since the Mating of any species is spread throughout all the Supe world.

Still angry at the conversation, Eric growls. "It shouldn't matter. She is mine. I can treat her the way I wish." He pulls her closer to him as his eyes turn dark at the thought of another trying to subdue his Fae!

Feeling how angry he is, Sookie cuddles into him. "Is that why Bill never let me talk?" She is putting things together and trying to see what was real or not from the only other relationship she could compare it to.

Eric wraps his arms around her closer, and growls, "Yes, den inavlade kuksugare." _(the inbred cocksucker)_

Godric just shakes his head. Sookie closes her eyes, and he watches Eric calm down as she obviously calms them both down. Why didn't they know sooner? He informs him, "I need information gathered, Eric. Your Queen is too much of a loose cannon. So many of your problems came from her. I am going to take care of that part, but Sookie, I need to know what you wish to do. You know what happens in the future as well as we do. What do you wish to do?" He watches her, wanting her input into their lives. This is a good way to get her used to being asked to include her thoughts.

She looks a little shocked and looks up at Eric. He is looking back at her, waiting to see what she says. "I thought I signed paperwork to be Eric's dayperson and to work for him?" Her voice is questioning. What else can she do? She thought that had been the reason she had signed it?

Eric shakes his head. "You signed paperwork making you my head of Human Resources. My personal assistant, really. I left it ambiguous for a reason. I rather you be my personal assistant. That means you are by my side at all times, and your talent is only allowed to be accessible to those I give permission. I may have left it up in the air for your title, but you are mine completely." He looks up at her proudly but is concerned that she didn't read the contract. He glances up to Godric with a look in his eyes.

Godric lifts his brow questioning this contract. He is not happy his Mate has signed something she didn't really read. He may trust his Child, but he rather know exactly what it is his Mate signed. Getting out his phone, Eric pulls up the contract and tosses it to him. Catching the phone, Godric is soon reading through the contract. He looks up at Eric and asks, "How did you get this ready so fast?" This was a very good, intricate piece of work that will make sure Sookie is legally under Eric's thumb in both of their worlds. This would do a lot towards saving her.

Eric grins. "I had done it before. I was going to offer it to Sookie to get her away from Bill and the Shifter. I just never had time to use it." He looks down at her lovingly, hiding the memories of the times he couldn't do anything for her.

Shaking her head, Sookie asks him, "But what will I be doing as your personal assistant?" She wanted to make sure there was work, actual work. She didn't want to walk around behind Eric and just be there for looks. She would be bored and her pride would be smothered quickly.

He leers down at her. "Just what you are thinking, lover." Eric lifts that eyebrow of his.

More amused than he has been in centuries, Godric cannot wait for him to be part of their relationship. He will get there, but until then, he will take what he can. Right now, seeing someone hold their own with his Child is a treat, as is feeling Eric's emotions in this. He is mischievous and acting much like his human self probably did before his parents and sister were killed.

Shaking her head, Sookie flat out states to him, "We are not going to have sex everywhere." She tries to cross her arms, but Eric holds them with his own hands.

He laughs. "I just wish to point out that you made that jump all by yourself." He leans down and kisses her on the lips chastely. "You have been known to hit with these, min älskare."

Rolling her eyes, she looks to Godric. "What is your input?" She feels Eric's chuckles from the bond and from his body as he lets her hands go and wraps his arms back around her.

Moving off the bed, Godric settles himself in Eric's chair from earlier. His ablity to be that close to her without touching her is reaching its limit, and he doesn't want to push her yet. He stretches himself out and, putting his hands behind his head, muses about his plans out loud. "I think I am going to be King. And you two will be with me, with a wedding taking place soon." He watches the two of them with his eyes almost closed, waiting to see what his bombshell will cause to come up this time.

The two of them just stare in shock at him. When they don't say anything, Godric continues, "The wedding will prevent Russell and any others from trying to offer for alliances. I don't want Sookie to ever feel that she is not wanted by me while having to listen to monarchs ask for my hand. So I will marry both of you once I am King. That will eliminate a lot of the crap coming. The other stuff can be taken care of. The Authority issue will be simple to fix. As I become King, I will call Roman to me." He is still in the position of relaxation, but his emotions tell a different story to the two, now that Sookie knows what to look for.

Sookie looks at him, and then back to Eric. "Marriage? How?" She asks the first question that comes to mind.

Eric moves them up on the bed, and he has her resting between his legs, her back to his chest as he leans against the pile of pillows. "Vampire Marriage. It is mostly for Kings and Queens. Bonded Mates normally don't bother with it, but Godric is making sure you never have to listen to another King or Queen ask for his hand. But what he is proposing, or what he better be proposing to you, is the eternal version." He looks at his Maker, waiting for him to agree. Sookie deserves the fairy tale. And he will do anything, including forcing his Maker to comply, to give it to her.

Sookie is shaking her head, still not understanding and Godric leans forward to further explain. "There is two versions of Vampire Marriage. One for love that is forever, and one for alliances that typically lasts a hundred years. The intent of those making the vows are the ones who will determine the type. I have no doubt that we will get there to make the true love bond. But if nothing else, I will marry Eric, and he will marry you at the same time, allowing the bonds to form from love. It will do the same thing, allowing us to have our own vows when we fall in love, so we can be Bonded that way too. I refuse to even have a moment of time spent with you doubting me. I have much to prove to you, and I will work to make our lives safer as well as show you that we can love each other." His eyes are bright with his conviction, turning them an even more beautiful shade of green.

With that, Sookie is just staring at him in shock. Eric smiles, holding her to him. He deems that changing the subject would be good and questions his Maker on some of the details. "So you are going to hand over your Sheriff duties?" He smiles, as he remembers the last time, and how much happier he would be if Godric stayed around them instead.

Godric is still watching Sookie closely, but he answers Eric. "Yes. I will announce it once I have taken the throne, but until then, I will have Isabel doing the duties, with the intent of having her take it over. As you should remember, Mates cannot be far from each other. This just gives me the excuse to leave behind the idiocy that is Texas lately." Nor would he wish to be away from his Mate. Eric will protect her, he has no doubt, but he wishes to make sure she is safe also. His beast would never allow otherwise.

Thinking for a second, Eric asks with a smirk, "Who are you going to leave as King or Queen of Texas?" It is a long known fact that Godric rules the state in reality. It had been one of the reasons Eric had been so angry with Nan Flannigan.

Godric chuckles. "I think I will leave it up to them. Lukas needs to learn that he cannot play all the time. I am tired of ruling the state without being able to make the changes I need to." He wonders if the fact that he was the force behind the state was the reason that he died last time. He just wished he could see into his own head from that time. How much he wishes Sookie and he had touched so he would have an idea of all that is going on. He does not doubt that what they are missing from his side may make a huge difference.

Nodding his head, Eric's finger plays with the slip of skin exposed on Sookie's stomach while he asks, "What about the money the Queen has hemorrhaged?" He is trying to think of everything. This is how Godric and he often worked, questioning even the obvious to make sure everything was thought of. It is what made them such a formidable force together.

Thinking on it, Godric sighs. "Let's see how much I can fix by selling off unneeded properties and such. If it comes down to it, I will balance the state with my own proceeds. I will need both of your help doing this though. And it will mean time in New Orleans. This house will do once we can move the capitol here. Will Pam take over Area 5 or 1? I will need you both as my 2nds, so I am unsure if you will have the time to be Sheriff too, Eric." He is blunt. He wants the two of them with him at all times. He doesn't need Eric dealing with things that would pull him away from court. If Eric still wishes to control Area 5, he would make it where he rules that area himself. That way anything brought up would have to be in court. He is already taking actions to protect the two of them.

Eric waives his hand dismissively. "My Sheriff duties are easy, I have a well behaved area. Asking Pam to be Sheriff of Area 1 would be a good use for her. I called her back for the Revelation, but she is more than able to do the job." And it would send her away far enough for her not to cause as much trouble for Sookie.

Sookie finally breaks in. "What do you mean both? Pam and Eric?" She is confused. She thought he had wanted her with him, but now he was talking about Pam and Eric?

Godric smiles, and shakes his head to gently correct his little one. "You and Eric. You will be more than I need. Just at the beginning will things be harder." He knows her past of doubting she is enough, and he will prove how much he needs her. This is just one of the ways he can do it outwardly for their kingdom to see how precious she is besides just being his and Eric's Mate.

Sookie finally tells them her fear. "But… I'm human." The voice that comes out is small, childlike.

Unnerved by the sound of her voice, Eric forces himself to chuckle. "Nice try Sookie. We have your memories. You are not human, you are fairy. And your Grandfather is full of shit. He was wrong to tell you that you can use up your powers." That makes his fangs drop back down as he recalls that memory. It was one of the ones that stuck out when he received them.

Godric actually growls, he recalls that memory with ease also. "What he didn't know was that you were already Mated. So he made up shit to explain what he didn't know. As long as you take our blood, you will live as long as we do. In fact, when we all Mate, you should freeze. There is no reason for you to become vampire. Your powers activated after you took Eric's blood in Dallas. He is the one who started your turning to full fairy. Once you have mine as well, you should be fine. No limits." He is clenching his hands together behind his head, his whole body coiled in anger due to the lies his Mate was told. The risk she had thought of taking.

Pulling himself back to the here and now, Godric looks disgusted, and discloses his thoughts on the matter to her. "I don't know what his reasons for making up the information he gave you were, but I am not liking that he had a part in the whole Warlow thing either. He disappeared after teaching you how to expend your gift in a last blast that might have killed you both." This is something he plans to find out more information on.

Eric growls as he puts together the pieces. "Fuck! I never realized it. I'm sorry, lover." He nuzzles her in apology. Too much, too much went so wrong at the end.

Shaking her head at him, Sookie inquires of him, "For what? We need to learn to talk, Eric. This is both of our faults. But… I want to know what Godric meant by calling Roman. I thought you and Nora were his only children?" She had wondered over the information and finally can ask the question that she has fretted about in her head.

Eric blinks…then he too looks at Godric.

Godric just smiles. "I am going to love courting you and gaining you as my Mate. You caught on and no one has for millenniums. Yes, I will call Roman. There is much I need to get straightened out." He leans back again in his relaxed pose, his hands behind his head, as he watches the two of them.

The two of them share a look of shock and then stare at Godric.

* * *

**Final Count: 4,397 words**

**Fairfarren **

* * *

****A/N: FYI: This is the last full chapter being posted here on fanfiction. The next chapter will be truncated due to a rule-busting lemon, and will be the last chapter posted here. All future chapters will be available on my website. Come on over, the reading's fine!** Link to site is on my profile.**


End file.
